Fictionista January Witfit
by Taloolah P
Summary: A selection of drabbles for the January witfit. There will be a selection of pairings and themes. rated M for some drabbles but not all.
1. January 1st

**Penname**: taloolahp

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M rated, This is based on Twilight and uses the pairing of Alice and Jasper but is all human.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Afterglow

The heat in the room was stifling as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Thin shafts of light danced their way along the floor as the blinds swayed slightly with the breeze. Alice blinked several times as she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the beam of light that shone on her. She turned to look at the man beside her and smiled.

It seemed such a long time since she had slept this well. She never felt truly safe before but here, this was different. Her dreams had been of bright meadows and babbling brooks with laughter and enjoyment. They made a change from her usual ones that were filled with darkness and torment.

As she sat up she breathed deeply and the scent of the ocean bombarded her senses, reminding where she was. Carefully, she rose and walked towards the large doors which opened out onto the terrace. A gentle push and the doors quietly opened, allowing her to step into the fresh warmth of a sea breeze.

As she stood on the terrace looking out to sea, she heard a sound behind her. Two arms snaked around her waist almost immediately. A soft kiss cooled her cheek. Alice looked up and smiled as Jasper hugged her tighter, pulling her in close to his body. His firm embrace made her feel safe and she knew that there was no way they could get to her now. She was finally safe thanks to the beautiful man next to her.

"Good morning darling!" he placed another kiss on her cheek as they stared out to the ocean and their destiny beyond.

"Good morning Jasper," she cooed in contentment. "I was just thinking about our future. I've never felt like this before." Jasper turned her round in his arms so that she was facing him.

"There's nothing to worry about anymore. You're safe with me and I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." Alice reached up to place a kiss on his soft lips. He captured her lips with his and their kiss deepened. A battle ensued between their tongues and Alice could feel the intensity of Jasper's emotions.

She knew then that this was the start of something special. Jasper was almost a stranger to her but she knew that she could never let him go nor did she want to. He was her saviour and she needed him. She needed and wanted all of him.

Slowly Alice moved her hands onto Jasper's chest and pushed him backwards through the open door. Jasper looked down at her in surprise but didn't stop moving. Although she was only small and very slightly built, she had strength and energy that helped her to always get what she wanted. Right at that moment Jasper was what Alice wanted and her determination was never ending.

They fell backwards onto the bed and immediately Jasper resumed kissing Alice. Eagerly she responded to every touch with which he lavished her. Breathlessly Jasper pushed Alice away from him a little and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Alice nodded and backed it up with a flurry of kisses.

Jasper's hands reached down and caressed her firm breasts through the fabric of her nightdress. They gently tugged and nipped at her nipples causing her to moan with pleasure. She reached down and pulled on his pants. She dragged them down his legs and threw them on the floor. It was his turn to moan as Alice placed tender kisses on the shaft of his erection. She slowly slid her lips around the head and began to suck and lick. Jasper moaned and sighed as she sucked on his cock. He wound his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek as she continued her ministrations. As his orgasm neared he pulled Alice up his body and kissed her passionately.

"This should be about making you happy not me!" He then worked his way down her body, placing kisses on every available bit of skin. He pulled at the silk of her nightdress and slid it easily over her head. It landed on the floor next to Jasper's pants. He continued to kiss his way down her body until he reached the tops of her thighs. Gently he spread her legs and began to kiss all around her wet pussy. Soon he buried his tongue inside her and lapped eagerly. Alice began to moan and pant as Jasper moved his tongue skilfully over her clit. She could feel her muscles tightening as her orgasm approached.

Suddenly Alice felt two fingers enter her and begin to thrust. The sensations that ran through her were exquisite as Jasper licked and played with her. She knew that her orgasm was close. Jasper continued, urged on by the delightful sounds that escaped Alice's lips.

Stars danced in front of Alice's eyes as she reached her orgasm. Her hands reached out and grabbed the bed sheet as she writhed and bucked against Jasper. He didn't stop until she could take no more. Alice lay on the bed with a look of bliss on her face. Jasper crawled next to her and hugged her tightly. She kissed him and allowed herself to feel safe in his arms.

"Alice, I love you!" Jasper whispered the words as if he was scared they would frighten her away. Alice sighed in contentment once again. Jasper placed a kiss on her forehead and a solitary tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

This was not a tear of anger or fear. Nor was it a tear of pain or hurt.

It was a tear of happiness and contentment.

A sense of love and perfection flooded through Alice as the tears ran more freely now. She had never felt like this and she new it was the start of something amazing in her life.


	2. January 2nd Roots

Penname: taloolahp

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M rated (adult content), This is based on Twilight and is told in Edward's point of view.

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: ROOTS

The dark sky is laden with hatred above me but I know I'm doing the right thing. I look around at the desolate hills and I know that my decision is the right one. As I trudge along the track in front of me I think about the events that have led me to this point.

"_I never want to see you again!" Bella had screamed so loudly at me that everyone in the room had turned to stare. "You have ruined my life!" she spat the words as if even talking to me would cause her to vomit. I tried to make her forgive me but all in vain. One silly mistake had destroyed her love for me. I had known at the time that it was wrong but I hadn't been able to stop myself. _

_Although that hadn't been the last time I had seen Bella, it was the last time that she had acknowledged my existence. I had tried to apologise to her many times but she wanted nothing to do with me. She ignored me whenever I approached her. It was as though I was dead to her. Everyday she seemed to mourn the love that she had lost but under the surface it was obvious that the anger she had was eating away at her. _

_Over the following months I had almost given up trying to make amends. I still loved her but she wouldn't accept it. Her forgiveness was locked away in the part of her heart that held her love for me._

A shiver runs through my already cold body as the truly painful memories begin to form images in my head. The roots of my pain entwine themselves around my still heart, a torture that I deserve for the terrible things that I have done. I stop and look ahead of me into the distance. I can make out the shadows of a building on the horizon, a suitable solitary fortress for me to spend an eternity of repenting.

I start walking again as the wind blows and swirls around me. I know that I could be there in a second if I want to but I don't feel like running right now. This time is part of my punishment. I need to think about her and what I did. Another image forms in my head as I think back to what I did.

_Victoria had always been fascinating to me yet I know not why. Her allure had been almost hypnotic the first time I laid eyes on her. It was as if I couldn't let her go. When I was alone it was Victoria's image that filled my thoughts. It consumed me and replaced the image I had of Bella. I didn't want that to be the case but it was, no matter how much I tried to stop it. Victoria had a hold on me and I seemed helpless against it._

_My new obsession with the nomad came to a head one day when she appeared at my window. I was supposed to go and meet Bella but something stopped me. Victoria's magic captivated me and I was at her mercy. I knew that it was safe to do with her all the things that Bella's human body was too fragile for. She didn't need to say anything, I could hear what she was thinking and I liked it! _

_There was another voice screaming out in my head. It was telling me get the hell out of that fucked up situation but I pushed it into a dark corner of my mind and locked it away. That was my first big mistake. _

_Victoria approached me slowly and steadily while I stared at her hungrily. In a split second we were in a passionate embrace. My desires took over and I was unable to stop myself. I kissed her hungrily and she responded with equal passion. We were lost in each other and our desires. I nipped and teased at her flesh while she bit and nibbled at mine. Clothes were torn from bodies and discarded in shreds. _

_Our passion was unstoppable and soon I had Victoria's legs wrapped around my back as I fucked her up against the wall. Our moans filled the room and I was thankful that my family were out hunting. I pounded into Victoria with wild abandon and she thrust her hips against my cock as her heels dug into the small of my back._

_I had been so wrapped up in what I was doing that it was too late by the time I realised we were not alone. I turned to look at the door as Bella's gasp had reached my ears. She stood and stared, unable to divert her eyes from the scene in front of her. _

I blink as the image of Bella is etched permanently in my mind. The hurt I caused her with one major mistake. That was 6 months ago now and still I can never forgive myself. I deserve to suffer but my actions have led to a chain of events that have ruined the lives of everyone who knew her. My redemption will never come not in a million years of repenting.

I reach the building where I am to spend the rest of forever. I walk inside and look at the bare room in front of me. It will represent the desolate nature of what I have become. The stone walls are leaning and the roots of a tree are forcing their way up through the flagged floor, pulling and breaking all in their way. The pain tears at me again as I think about today and what everyone will be doing now.

I imagine them sitting round talking about how wonderful she was and how young she was. I lean against the wall and allow myself to slide to the floor. The pain is overbearing and I feel like I am about to fall apart. I curl my knees up to my chest in an attempt to stop that from happening but there is no escape. I am broken and I will be broken forever.

She is gone because of me. I wasn't there to save her from his clutches. She didn't want me in her life and I allowed my own self pity to end my watch over her. I am destined to feel the roots of the love I once had strangling and suffocating me for ever and it is what I deserve. I am the one that should be gone, not her! 


	3. January 6th Devastation

Pen name: TaloolahP

Rated: T suitable for all

Author Notes: I have to be honest and say I wasn't really sure where I was going with this so it may come across as a little bit confused. I am not going to apologise for that because I actually made myself write it in twenty minutes so I didn't expect perfection, which is hard for me to say!

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Word prompt: Devastation

As Carlisle walked amongst the fallen buildings he tried to remember the last time that he had seen such desolate surroundings. His mission was clear in his head; find Bella Swan, capture her and then hand her over to James. He didn't know why James wanted her or what he was going to do to her, nor did he care. He simply followed orders.

He knew that James was not likely to treat her well but it didn't bother him. He liked his job! He had been with James for a long time and life was good. He killed when he wanted to and nobody tried to stop him! The path he had tried to lead was never going to work and he had found that this life suited him better.

There had been the years with Esme when he had kept his true desires locked away but he had never been happy. Not until he met James. That was when his life had changed. The mess he left behind in Forks was incredible. Esme had been unable to control her natural desires without him and the trail of bodies she left behind her had caused a state wide hunt for a serial killer. Of course they never found her as she was long gone by then.

Carlisle hadn't looked back since that day. It had been fifteen years and he and James were still happy. The work that Carlisle did for James was out of love, not because he had to but because he wanted to. He was the one that went out and collected payment for James. Sometimes it was cash or property and other times, like today, it was people.

Carlisle's target was a girl who was in love with a vampire. A vampire who tried to fool himself into leading a life of lies. A vampire who had become a problem for James and I. He had killed James' best friend and occasional lover Laurent. This was unacceptable so Carlisle was to find the human and hand her over to James.

The girl, Bella had been sent to hide in an old town that had been destroyed long ago by humans and their love of war. James had located her and it was just a matter of capturing her. She wasn't alone though. Her vampire had provided body guards in the form of two warriors with the ability to take animal form.

James' bounty hunter jumped up onto the roof of a crumbling tower and surveyed the scene. There were signs of devastation everywhere but no sign of the girl. He watched and listened. He could hear the beat of a human heart somewhere below but also two other hearts, faster and different to that of the girl. Carlisle watched as two wolves emerged from the entrance to what looked like an old church. They separated and began to circle the area, checking for the enemy.

A smile illuminated Carlisle's face. This would be easy. Tear them down one at a time then go and get the girl. He jumped down and in a short time he was pouncing on the larger of the two wolves. His stone like fingers tore at the animal's throat and within a few seconds it was laying on the floor dying. Carlisle looked on as the fur turned back to skin and in front of him was the body of a young man with tanned skin and thick black hair. There was no point in waiting around, he was certain the wolf was dead so Carlisle set off in search of the other wolf.

The second wolf had already phased into his human form when Carlisle found him. He was running back towards the church, a look of terror scarring his handsome features. Carlisle pounced and quickly drew him to the ground. A second later the second young man lay dead on the floor.

Carlisle stood up and straightened his wrinkled shirt before heading into the grounds of the church. He listened but couldn't hear anything other than Bella's heartbeat. He walked quickly but quietly towards the building and opened the door. Near what had once been the altar he could see Bella sitting all alone. He crouched in a dark corner and watched. There was a trail of tears down her cheeks and she was trembling. Carlisle thought that maybe she knew he was there but it didn't matter. Soon she would be his prisoner and James would be very happy.

Bella turned just in time to see Carlisle diving towards her. He grabbed her and held her tight. She tried to scream but no sound escaped her lips. She knew it was impossible to fight this man so she resigned herself to the inevitable. Today was the day she would die.

Carlisle held tightly to Bella and dragged her towards the door. His task had been an easy one and he knew his reward would be substantial. The red colour of Carlisle's eyes almost sparkled like a ruby in sunlight as he reached the door and yanked it open.

What faced him was unexpected and bought him to a stop immediately. In front of him were a pair of topaz eyes that he had never managed to forget. They were worldlier and a little sadder but they were unmistakeable.

"If you plan on taking Bella away then you will have to get through me first Carlisle!"

"Esme!" The solitary name sprang from Carlisle's lips before he could stop himself.


End file.
